The present invention relates to a method for the production of overproducing Staphylococcus aureus strains and to their use in a method for the production of capsular polysaccharide.
The Staphylococcus aureus capsular polysaccharides, in particular the serotype 5 and 8 polysaccharides, are described in the literature as components of interest for producing a vaccine aimed at protecting against infections due to Staphylococcus aureus. 
The T5 and T8 strains are microcapsulated and therefore produce small amounts of capsular polysaccharides of interest. The amounts of capsular polysaccharides that have to be included in a vaccine are considerable because of the deficient immune system of the populations targeted (see, for example Fattom, A., et al (1995) Vaccine 13, 1288-1293).
In the case of industrial development of such a vaccine, it is therefore important to be able to produce large amounts of T5 and T8 capsular polysaccharides.